Fuel cells have attractive properties for providing electrical power to portable devices. Some developers of ‘micro fuel cell’ systems are developing fuel cell systems for portable applications. Many such systems are designed to receive fuel from disposable cartridges. The fuel is fed directly into a fuel cell from a cartridge. The fuel cell converts chemical energy from the fuel into electrical energy. In the process, the fuel is consumed.
Other portable power systems have on-board fuel storage. In these systems an on-board fuel reservoir must be replenished from time to time. Replenishing the fuel reservoir from a stationary source of fuel allows for low-cost replenishment of the fuel reservoir. However, when the portable device is operated remotely from such stationary sources it becomes necessary to provide a portable means for replenishing the fuel reservoir.
Hydrogen can be stored with a high volumetric density of stored energy in hydrogen reservoirs containing hydrogen-storing materials, such as reversible metal hydrides. Such fuel reservoirs can be used to store hydrogen fuel for use in portable devices. However, while hydrogen fuel provides benefits in maximizing the runtime of such devices, there are difficulties with the development of portable refueling cartridges that can be used to replenish such hydrogen reservoirs.